Constelaciones
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Somos solo eso, estrellas que conforman constelaciones. Unas que buscan la forma de sanar el encuentro, unas que solo brillan esperando un mañana.Tal vez, unas que se aman a la lejanía y recurren a esperar cada atardecer para comenzar a verse a la lejania. -Serie de cinco viñetas -
1. Capitulo I Estrella del sur

**Constelaciones.**

 _Capítulo I. Estrella del sur._

Cada noche, una estrella se puede ver al sur y tan brillante como cualquiera, sigue tintineante. El nombre de esta estrella Tamaki Amajiki, azulada como la noche y de un tímido color.

 _Una estrella más en el firmamento._

No es más que eso o es lo que llega a pensar, sin embargo, para la más bonita de todas las estrellas, su sola presencia le ponía feliz. Él, la estrella del sur causaba eso a una estrella más en el firmamento y eso le ponía tímido; creía que flotaba más, llegaba lejos y seguía ahí.

 _Quiéreme como yo a ti._

Todas las noches desde el lado sur, la podía ver sonriente y chispeante como ninguna otra; ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento tan tierno que tenía? Una noche como cualquier otra, se encontró apreciando sus finos cabellos azulados que parecían retener los brillos que la hacían hermosa y la sonrisa que le dedicaba hacía que soltara suspiros.

— ¿Por qué no puedo escucharte? —Murmuro aquella noche al verla mover sus labios— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se preguntó, estaba curioso por una respuesta y la quería de inmediato; pero debía obedecer las reglas, solo esas reglas que Aizawa el cuidador les había impuesto. Ninguna de ellas podía dejar su puesto, solo porque estaban para iluminar la noche junto a la luna y ese era su triste deber de aquellas tintineantes bolas de energía.

 _Escucha mi voz, yo estoy a tu lado._

La hora del amanecer se acerca, no puede más que suspirar agotado por otro intento fallido de poder escuchar su voz y solo dedicarse a verla sonreír de oreja a oreja con verle a la lejanía. Su triste corazón volvía a lagrimear, romperse sin más y en un momento determinado deseaba dejar de ser una de ellas.

Así como llegaban al firmamento, también desaparecían con el paso del tiempo y en cierto momento cuando dios junto al cuidador escucharon la tristeza de aquella estrella que poco a poco se iba apagando, un marchito corazón que pedía que le dieran respuestas a su corazón dolido. Intentaba borrar ese dolor, engañarse a sí mismo pero entre más lo intentaba se daba cuenta de que tan perdido estaba.

 _Enamorado de un destino cruel._

No era más que esa su pesadez, lloraba a mares cuando sentía que no aguantaba más el dolor dentro de su ser y al final solo quedaba esperar a que su suerte cambiara. No fueron más de tantos siglos transcurridos que le dieron la oportunidad de dejar de ser una estrella; pero ella seguía en el mismo lado sin moverse y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pensaba que era una buena idea, acepto sin saber las consecuencias y cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que había hecho; lo único que pudo escuchar fue su voz llamándole que se detuviera que le esperara y no partiera.

—No te vayas, ¿Qué será de mí? —Curiosa le veía con esos brillantes ojos azulados que buscaban respuesta a lo que había hecho—. Hey… R-recuérdame, no me olvides

—Y-yo, no lo hare —contesto con los labios temblando y su mirada llena de lagrimas

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, perdía la conciencia y lo único que se llevaba consigo era el nombre de aquella estrella; _Nejire Hadou_ , tal vez de esa forma no la olvidaría.

Solo recordaba despertar, agitado como todas las mañanas con un sueño extraño en su interior y lágrimas brotando por sus ojos que descendían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué era ese sueño? No lo sabía en realidad, su corazón solo le torturaba de alguna forma.

 _Quiero volver a verte._

* * *

 _Y entonces he iniciado una serie de cinco viñetas de esta pareja, quería hacer un fic donde estuvieran ellos dos como pareja principal y aqui esta~_

 _Igual este fic estara publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad, se subiran los mismos días sin falta xd un poco antes aqui porque esta re atrasado para actualizar y eso, en el otro sera un poco despues._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos._


	2. Capitulo II Estrella del norte

Capítulo II. Estrella del norte.

Ella era la más bonita de todas o eso es lo que decían las demás estrellas a su alrededor y ella con cada atardecer, siendo la primera de todas en despertar haciendo resplandeciente la llegada de la noche; producía cierto animo dentro de su corazón. Una ola chispeante de sensaciones bonitas chocaba con su cuerpo solo con verlo al otro extremo de donde ella estaba y era más sabido que su corazón latía tan fuerte como podía.

 _Una estrella enamorada._

Llegaba repetidas veces a fijarse en su aspecto, su cabello azulado tan largo como podía dejaba que los pequeños resplandores siguieran atrapados; una chispeante sonrisa tan blanca y pura como ella misma junto a sus inquietantes ojos azulados que seguían fijos en el contrario que solo parecía cada cierto tiempo desanimado y ella llegaba a preguntarse del porqué.

 _Hey, estoy cerca de ti._

El cuidador más de una vez le advirtió, ella solo había sido creada para resplandecer en el firmamento de la negruzca noche y no para tener sentimientos por otras estrellas como ella. No podía darse ese lujo, debía sonreír y esperar a que dios le escuchara con su lamento dentro de su interior porque ella quería terminar ese sufrimiento.

—Ojala en otra vida, ambos podamos estar juntos —susurro tambaleando sus pies de un lado a otro—. Escucharas mi nombre y para ese entonces, ambos terminaremos enamorados o eso quiero pensar…

Soltó un enorme suspiro, volteo la vista al amanecer que se apreciaba acercarse y dejo que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus bellos ojos haciendo que tocaran cada vez más su alrededor. Llenaba su soledad y espacio de esos sentimientos inalcanzables para aquella estrella que cautivo su atención; temerosa de que nunca le correspondiera.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar?_

Otra noche más termina y ella vuelve a caer en un profundo sueño; comienza a imaginar el punto donde le conoció junto a un pequeño sueño donde ella y él podían volver a conocerse en otra vida, una donde ambos fueran terminando en el sentimiento que era tan grande dentro de ella. Crecía y no se desvanecía, se expandía; contagiaba su interior mientras seguía palpitante, vivo en su interior de una forma tan perfecta.

Su creador había logrado algo único con ella, sus sentimientos podían apreciarse en su clara mirada y su resplandeciente ser que seguía tan resplandeciente como todas las noches. Cada vez que la veían podían deducir del porque relucía de entre las demás que estaban a su alrededor; pero todo ese resplandor en cierto tiempo se apagó.

 _No me dejes, vuelve._

Fue cuando le otorgaron a la estrella del sur poder ser un humano, la escucharon con su voz tan cálida llamarle y después ver como comenzaba a marchitarse con esos sentimientos tan hermosos que tenía en su interior.

—No llores, nada malo ha sucedido —le dijo el cuidador intentando calmar su tristeza

—N-no me gusta esto —susurro mientras cubría su rostro y lo ocultaba con sus mechones de cabello que caían

Lagrimas que brotaban de un corazón tan puro, ella la estrella más hermosa de todas iba perdiendo su color y brillo; por el simple hecho de perder a la única estrella de todas las demás que le daba color a su vida. Los brillos que resplandecían sus mechones de cabello eran tan pequeños que cada cierto tiempo parecía que no existía alrededor de las demás, como si fuera desapareciendo de la vista de los humanos.

 _Denme una oportunidad._

Imploro a todos, grito que le dejaran ser feliz pero nadie quería escucharla porque su deber era quedarse toda la eternidad en ese lugar y sentía que se marchitaba cada vez más al escuchar las palabras negativas de dios. Una noche como cualquier otra, se resignó a solo vivir siendo una estrella más y sin ningún sentimiento del por cual debía depender.

Pero, no todo era como se lo imaginaba y sus demás compañeras lo sabían debido a que su resplandor ya no era tan divino como antes; los siglos que habían pasado les hacían darse cuenta que ella entre más intentaba resignarse iba perdiendo vida y se veía tan opaca como su vista les daba. Una decisión dolorosa fue tomada por el cuidador y su dios que le habían dado esa oportunidad de ser un humano con esa libertad que ella quería.

—Solo que, te tomara años o siglos encontrar a tu otra mitad —le comento dios al tocar sus cabellos de ella— y sufrirán para darse cuenta que se aman mutuamente

—N-no me importa —contesto nerviosa y seguirá de su decisión tomada

Sintió un dolor recorrer su cuerpo, el caer deliberadamente y encontrarse perdida en sus recuerdos que le venían como pequeños golpes, despertando en una habitación. Su habitación de esa vida que tenía.

 _Quiero encontrarte pronto._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña obra que salió de mi mente un tanto loca y divina (?). Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo o la segunda viñeta, la siguiente ya sera otra cosa como son 5, ya los tengo en mi mente solo falta escribirlos._

 _Nos vemos!_

 _Pd: :'v necesito un Tamaki en mi vida (?)_


	3. Capítulo III Reencuentro

Capítulo III. Reencuentro.

Las infinidades de posibilidades eran grandes, anteriores vidas que tuvieron y ninguna oportunidad de encontrarse; conocieron cientos de personas, sus amistades fueron efímeras al igual que trabajos y dones concebidos. Ambos sentían que a cada segundo que pasaba algo dentro de ellos se iba extinguiendo.

Su nueva vida era simple, naciendo en el gran Japón y en una sociedad donde la tecnología iba evolucionando; de igual forma iba siendo presentes los pequeños momentos donde en esa vida los sueños de que eran estrellas eran más frecuentes. Ambas almas como ninguna otra llegaban a buscarse, despertar en las noches llorando ante la confusión y susurrando algo inconfundible para ellos que era tan presente estando impregnado en su alma.

" _Vuelve."_

Su vida había avanzado, su edad era cada vez más grande y un tanto corta ante su mirada; habían llegado al punto donde se preguntaban cada una de las cosas que pasaban alrededor y se cuestionaban si en realidad vivían. La preparatoria era un tanto difícil para ellos, parecía que a cada segundo les asfixiaba y se encontraban a tal punto donde cada uno de ellos se perdían entre las palabras de sus contrarios; amigos que parecían decir que sus cabezas estaban llenos de ideas tontas o sueños locos.

" _Muy pronto…"_

Un pequeño evento fue lo que les llevo a ir con sus preparatorias, dispuestos a ganar cada uno de los juegos organizados para una mayor convivencia. En esta vida, Tamaki era bueno con el piano, cada sonata tocada eran sus sentimientos transmitidos con cada fibra de su ser; Nejire por su parte era buena jugando baloncesto. Por más que el destino no les reuniera en sus vidas pasadas de alguna forma había llegado a ese punto de que se volvía inevitable volverse a ver.

Todo comenzó el primer día del evento, un Lunes por la mañana. Ambos pudieron verse a la lejanía mientras bajaban de sus autobuses respectivos y fue como si algo en su mirada hiciera un click al igual que dentro de su corazón; pareciendo que su cuerpo de ambos flotaba, creyendo que por más que evitaran aquella vergüenza que tenían, no pudieran evitar volver a buscarse con la mirada.

—Nejire-senpai, ¿Qué mira? —fue la voz de una chica que iba con ella

—Nada, Ochako-chan —contesto Nejire volviendo a voltear a donde su mirada había encontrado al contrario—. Es solo que, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De qué escuela vienen?

—Ah… Bueno, Tsuyu-chan sabe más de eso —contesto Ochako rascándose la mejilla un tanto

Escucho algunas palabras dichas por ella, arqueo la ceja ante más preguntas se envolvía dentro de su mente y soltaba leves risas ante los comentarios por la menor que estaba a su lado. Sabía que por algo le llamaba la atención el contrario frente a sus narices que conversaba con un chico peculiares ojos y rubio. Iba a ir a hablar con él, curiosa y llena de sentimientos encontrados con solo verle formar una leve sonrisa con sus labios; sin embargo, los maestros les habían llamado formando una mueca disconforme por lo que le impedían.

Por su parte, Tamaki solo la observo un poco y analizo de pies a cabeza cada uno de sus movimientos que hacía; era como si algo le alentara a buscarla con la mirada, preguntarse lo que haría después o incluso, ideando algo para volver a encontrarse con aquella chica. No sabía ni el cómo ni él porque, pero presentía recordarla de algún lado y era como sus largos cabellos azulados le llamaran la atención diciendo que ella estaba frente a su vista.

—Hey debemos irnos —dijo su compañero a su lado—. Irás a ver como jugamos o te quedaras esperando en algún rincón

—Supongo que puedo ir a verte un rato, Mirio —contesto Tamaki soltando un leve suspiro

—Genial —sonrió Mirio viendo a todos lados

Lo veía emocionado, igual estaba emocionado con esa idea de poder estar en algo tan grande y por más que quisiera, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al ver como la chica parecía igual de la misma forma que él. Inquieta a lo que podría pasar, su suerte debía depender de eso si llegaba a hablar con ella en algún momento de esos días que estarían en el evento organizado.

" _Juntos de nuevo."_

Los días pasaban y entre más se buscaban, no lograban encontrar al contrario; ambos parecían maldecir su suerte cuando sentían que el tiempo pasaba y no se volverían a ver. Algo que se volvía tan eterno dentro de su espera; tal vez era ese sentimiento de esperar durante demasiado tiempo el volver a verse o algo similar. El ultimo día, decidieron dar todo por perdido, creyendo que igual era el destino separarlos al mismo instante que se habían visto y no fuera esa suerte que cargaba cada uno que sucedió de repente su encuentro.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Nejire tan rápido como sintió que volvía a quedarse sin palabras y ese sentimiento retumbaba tan fuerte en su corazón corrió solo para saludarlo. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al igual que su mirada que se mantuvo en la de él.

—Ah… Uh… Hola —dijo Tamaki un tanto extrañado

—Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Nejire fue lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos

—Tamaki Amajiki, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —respondió el contrario arqueando la ceja

—Nejire Hadou, mucho gusto —contesto Nejire con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Hey, ¿Me podrías dar tu número de celular? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—Ah… bueno… —murmuro Tamaki un tanto nervioso

Lo demás fue como si explotara en su interior, leves fuegos artificiales que respondían a sus sentimientos de reencuentro que habían tenido en esos instantes tan extraños, un día de reencuentro.


	4. Capítulo IV Cosmos

Capítulo IV. Cosmos.

Un comienzo se daba, ellos iban conociéndose poco a poco y entre mensajes que se enviaban cada día iban conociendo un poco más del contrario; aprendiendo sus gustos, disgustos y lo que les parecía tan interesante en esos momentos. Lo primero que sintieron conforme pasaba el tiempo era un palpitar en su corazón, con pequeñas salidas a pasear mientras tomaban algo en algún café y las charlas iban fluyendo con bromas junto a uno que otro comentario extraño.

 _¿Qué es lo que crece?_

Noche y día, cada vez que iban conociéndose más; creían que algo crecía tan fuerte en su pecho que parecía querer estallar en muchos pedacitos y de alguna forma al final siendo esparcidos por el viento dando con aquella persona enfrente de ellos, siendo asi tan creciente. No sabían cómo responder a esos cegadores sentimientos que les hacía flotar, perderse y reír como si de algo más que maravilloso se tratara.

 _Hemos vuelto a enamorarnos._

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los meses y los años; se dieron cuenta que no dejaba de crecer, no dejaban de brotar como una flor tan hermosa pero a su vez delicada. Era eso y más, algo tan hermoso que no dejaba que pensaran con claridad y al final se sintieran perdidos por lo constante que era. Creció, aumento por todos lados; para que al final de su tercer año en la universidad ambos se miraran tan inseguros como si su vida dependiera de ello y con los nervios a flor de piel, sin claras respuestas, entre tropezones al final solo dejaban que fuera creciendo más y más.

—Hey, Tamaki —dijo Nejire ese día en que se encontraban sentados en el sofá del departamento del azabache mientras veían una serie horrible que al final les terminaba gustando—. Crees que algún día… No sé, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso Nejire? —Tamaki se sorprendió por aquellas palabras

—No sé, solo tenía curiosidad —respondió Nejire con un leve puchero en sus labios— ¿Es que acaso que nunca te has preguntado algo similar?

—N-no… Bueno si, pero… No sé cómo explicar esto, me pones en todo un dilema que, ugh —nervioso contesto Tamaki arrugando su nariz y volteando a ver a otro lado—. ¿Qué dirías si yo te digo esas palabras? Algo asi como, te gustaría salir conmigo

—Pues, me encantaría —sonrió Nejire con las mejillas sonrosadas

Un leve sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de ambos, Nejire soltó pequeñas risas nerviosas y había volteado a otro lado viendo algún punto, Tamaki solo culto su rostro nervioso ante aquellas palabras. Los minutos pasaron y al final volvieron a voltear para verse frente a frente, movieron nerviosos sus cuerpos, Tamaki pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica, Nejire hizo lo mismo dejando sus manos pasar detrás de la nuca del contrario y dando un leve beso en sus labios.

 _Reacciones pequeñas._

Lo sintieron, un impulso por sentir más del otro, sus labios torpes al moverse al experimentar parte de algo nuevo en su ser y poco a poco, aprendiendo más y más de lo que podían hacer; dando vueltas alrededor de sus pensamientos, experimentando, probando y fundiéndose entre aquellos sentimientos que eran transmitidos.

Dando comienzo a pequeños roces, caricias y cercanías momentáneas, con un leve roce de pieles pero nunca llegando a más de lo que debían, no podían aún mientras ambos se negaran a admitir el amor que profesaban. Cambiando a un simple impulso que tenían por sentir lo que el otro podía hacer y al final arrepintiéndose para soltar esas palabras que tanto anhelaban decir, soltando de sus labios entre torpes contestaciones.

 _Hey, te amo._

Provocando el corresponderse en besos, pequeños y no tan pequeños que tanto anhelaban hasta derretirse en sus sentimientos que cada vez más acrecían. No se detenían y continuaban con cada rose tan leve que tenían llegando a un punto de perderse en la mirada del contrario, los besos constantes e iniciando algo nuevo y desconocido que les llevaba a soltar pequeñas reacciones que llamaban al contrario tan similar que sentían derretirse; perdiéndose en una oleada de nuevas sensaciones que les causaba la reacción en esos momentos, una química tan maravillosa.

 _Amor._

* * *

 _Y en eso termino, falta un capítulo más para que de fin a este fic de viñetas. ¿Que puedo decir? No se como llegue a escribirlo tan rapido, me gusta el resultado y pues, heme aqui XD._

 _Nos vemos._


	5. Capítulo V Constelaciones

Capítulo V. Constelaciones.

Entonces, ¿Qué era esto? Se llegaron a cuestionar muchas veces y por más que intentaran describirlo, no había palabras algunas que le llegaran a describirlo. Todo tiene un comienzo, un eterno camino y un triste final.

 _Te amo._

 _Yo igual._

Todas las mañanas, ambos tenían esa rutina de despertarse temprano a la misma hora y Tamaki solo se dedicaba a ocultar su rostro en el hombro de Nejire. Sentía como le transmitía esa calidez que con el paso de los años, se volvía tan importante para él como si fuera su única droga existente.

—Buenos días, Tamaki —dijo Nejire un tanto adormilada

—Buenos días, Nejire —contesto Tamaki

Simple, un placer de la vida que tenían ambos y el despertarse solo para estar juntos por un momento, se volvía especial; Tamaki siempre le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y después, volvía a ocultar su rostro en el hombro de ella. Todo cambio con su primer hijo.

 _Me encantas._

Taichi Amajiki había nacido a principios de Enero, su primer encuentro con un aprendizaje tan curioso como nunca y con solo ver la similitud de su cabello azulado y esos enormes ojos de color oscuro; terminaron por enamorar a ambos algo que era fruto de su amor.

Su segundo y tercer hijo, les terminaron por adorarlos. Natsu y Taiga Amajiki habían nacido en el mes de Abril, dos mellizas tan especiales; Natsu tenía el cabello azulado y el mismo color de ojos que Nejire, lo que le caracterizaba era el sobresaliente mechón que tenía; Taiga a diferencia de ella, tenía el cabello de un azulado oscuro y el color de ojos eran oscuros como la noche.

Y su cuarto hijo.

 _Nunca me vuelvas a dejar._

—Oyes eso, la pequeña ya despertó —murmuro Nejire viendo la hora

—Iré a traerla —contesto Tamaki

—Está bien —dijo Nejire con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Neimi Amajiki había nacido en un día soleado de Mayo, como los jazmines en aquella época. Tenía un pequeño y ondulado cabello de color azul, le acompañaban unos grandes y curiosos ojos de un color negro; siempre adornado de una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ella, tal vez podía ser la representación de todas sus alegrías hasta el momento y con la mayor creatividad del mundo habían creado su nombre juntos, en forma de combinar sus nombres.

Todos los días, Neimi despertaba a la misma hora. Nejire le daba pecho y al volver a dormir, comenzaban ambos la rutina de siempre, donde Tamaki despertaba a los demás infantes y Nejire los alistaba para que fueran al preescolar o primaria.

—Mami, Taiga rompió mi moño —dijo Natsu en un pequeño berrinche

—No fui yo, asi estaba —protestaba Taiga inflando sus mejillas

—Vamos, niñas no peleen —comento Tamaki mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir a trabajar

—Deberían ser como Neimi —opinó Taichi ayudando a una de ellas a acomodar su gorrito amarillo

—Ella solo come, llora y duerme todo el día —respondieron ambas al unisonó

—Se hace tarde, asi que apresúrense niños —dijo Nejire con una sonrisa en sus labios

Todas las mañanas, se despedía de sus hijos con un beso en sus mejillas y después, se despedía de Tamaki con un beso en los labios. Todo era como se lo llego a imaginar en algún momento, aun recordando ese desolado sentimiento que creció con el tiempo cuando había sido la estrella del norte. Recuerdos vagos que tenía de esa vida, sentimientos puros que llego a guardar durante mucho tiempo y al final, una promesa que nunca se había roto.

Este había sido el final de la historia de dos estrellas que se amaron y prometieron volverse a reencontrar en algún momento de sus reencarnaciones.

Dejando un comienzo a la historia de dos personas que se amaban y querían a cada uno de sus hijos.

* * *

 _Hola flanesitos mios~ ahora si he de decir, ¡He terminado! Jajajajaja, el capítulo estaba a la mitad y la verdad sucedieron cosas que me atrasaron para publicarlo._ _En principal, la perdida de un rol por whatsApp :'v nadie quiere a Nejire. De hecho, muero con ver que shippean más el casi "canon" MiriTama._

 _Pero bueno, me dio motivos para pausar un momento mis días creativos con el TamaNeji, el Tamaki en un rol me abandono por Mirio, la wea sad._ _Los cuatro pequeñines, los tenía pensados desde hace mucho y pues, cuando vuelva con otro fanfic que si o si quiero escribir, mejor dicho short-fic es donde tal vez los mencione más :v y este tendra drama de por medio._

 _Y ahora si, puedo decir que acabo._

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final._

 _SON UN AMOR_


End file.
